Abuse is Not Just a Word
by Fly On 3536
Summary: Maximum Ride is abused. She has been her whole life. But when a Black Haired boy moves in next door. Will he listen to her screams? Or Ignore them? Fax. Eggy. Nazzy. NO WINGSSS!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Ya'll might be wanting me to update my Dance story. But i promise I'm working on it! I just wanted to try one of theese! Please update!**

FPOV

"Kids! Wake up we'll be there soon!" My mom yells. My eye's jolt open. My little sister's Nudge and Angel are rubbing their eyes. We pull into the driveway of a fairly big house. Next door I see a teenage girl mowing the lawn. She's hot. I keep my eyes on her as a tall blond guy hugs her. I immediately feel jealous. Which is stupid cause I don't even know her name. I tear my eye's away from her and look up at our new house. It looks pretty nice. My mom ushers us inside...

MPOV

Stupid Jeb. I think as I push the lawnmower. He's inside probably getting drunk. My little brother Gazzy is spending the night at his friend's house. Which is good so then he won't get hurt. Sure Jeb hurt's me more. But Gazzy will be safer there than here. I look up to see the family next door unloading. Talk about a picture perfect family. The oldest boy and his father are unloading the car and the Mom is holding hands with the two girls. "Maxiee!" I look up to see my best friend Iggy running to me arm's outstretched. I hug him back. He doesn't know about Jeb. I've come super close to telling him like 7 times. But i never have. He grabs the lawn mower from me and starts to do it for me. I try and get it back but he rolls his eyes and finishes it for me. "Ig. I have to go. I love you" I say. No he's not my boyfriend. But he's my best friend. And i don't love just everybody. I run inside and I see Jeb walking around. Guess he's sober. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He yells pointing to the food I made him for dinner. "YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE PEAS!" He yells pushing the plate off the table. Actually last week you like them. He looks at me in outrage. Shit. I said that out loud. He punches me in the stomach and i fly back then he pulls out one of our kitchen knives and writes the word "FAT" In all caps on my arm. I lay down on the floor with my eye's closed moaning. Jeb goes into the fridge and comes out with beer. I drag myself up the stairs to my room. On the balcony across from mine I hear a guitar playing. I let it soothe me into sleep. My alarm goes off at 5 the next morning. I head into the bathroom to cover up my scars and bruises. There's a purple bruise around my left eye a cut on my right cheeck and bruises across my forehead. I put on a lot of concealer. Then I pull my sleeve up. The word Fat is still on my arm. I pull on a long sleeved shirt. My ribs hurt like shit. I pull on sweat pants. I leave some breakfast on the table for Jeb. Then I head outside and start the walk to school. It's a very slow process because of my ribs. A black truck pull's up beside me. The window rolls down and the new neighbors are there. The boy is sitting the driver's seat. "Need a ride?" He asks. I shrug and get into the car. In the back seat are the two other girls. I know what you're thinking. "Don't talk a ride from a stranger!" But my ribs hurt so bad I was starting to get dizzy. "Max" I say. "Fang" He responds. We take the ride to school. Outside the school I see Gazzy with his friend He sees me and he comes up to me. He's in 9th grade. I carefully get out of the car. I grab my ribs as i move too quickly. Gazzy looks at me worriedly. He helps me out of the car. Iggy runs up to us. "Hey" He says. "What happened?" He asks motioning to my ribs, "I fell down the stairs again" I lie. He rolls his eyes "Again Maxiee?" He asks. But he wraps his arm around me and helps me to our class which is "Poetry and writing" When we get in there, a new girl is up there. "Class this Is Willow, she's going to read one of her poems." My teacher announces. She opens her mouth and begins **(Italics is Max's thoughts) **

My Name Is Sasha

My Sister Is Leigh

I am six

And she is three

he screams and yells

I don't think he likes us

It's easy to tell

_Oh Shit. My eye's start to water._

Mums only kind

When dad's not around

And when he is home

She hardly makes a sound

Mums always out,

Never home

Dads always drunk,

And always alone

_I look down. _

As soon as we hear

Those jingly keys

We run and hide

We run and plea

We find a place

And curl up tight

I hold her hand

And she holds mine

And soon enough

Dad then walks in

Don't make a sound, don't say a word

I pray inside, deep within

But Leigh, she cannot help herself

For the pain is just too much

"O-God" she yells

"Why are you so mean?"

He doesn't like what she has said

And beats her even more

And with one last hit

Hard and strong, he pulls away and watches

_Lizzie I think numbly_

She takes one last Gasp of air

Our hands still holding

Then falls to the ground where I sat

And doesn't move a muscle

I stare at him

My eyes so blue

He looks at me

And yells "O you!"

"How dare you

Make me so mad

This is all your fault

Go cry be sad!"

My name is Sasha

My sister is Leigh

I am six

And my beautiful sister was only three

That day my Daddy

Murdered her

My best friend

She was my world

We stuck together

Through thick and thin

But now she's gone

I'm lost within

When I was six my sister three

My Daddy murdered Leigh

Since that day I have not spoke

For its speaking that made her die

I can't take it anymore. I get up and walk out of there. "Max?" My teacher asks surprised. I hear steps behind me. I duck into an empty classroom. Iggy follows me. "Max. I know you Miss Lizzie. But That had nothing to do about her. All was the age and the relationship" Iggy says. "You have been moping around since her and you're mom died. It's been ten years Max. Get a grip" Iggy says. I burst into tears. "Iggy. Lizzie and my mom didn't die like you think" I gasp out. His face changes to a confused look. "W-What?" He asks. "My dad has abused me since forever. He killed my Mom and Sister. Gazzy and I weren't home at the time. He still abuses us" I say trying to stop crying. I roll up my sleeves revealing scars. My tears have rubbed my makeup off. Realization Dawns on his face. "Oh Maxiee" He says. He opens his arms to me. I lay right into them. He's stroking my hair out of my face. (**This isn't supposed to be Miggy. There just best friends) ** I don't know how long we were there. Could have been an hour. Could have been a year. Could have been 5 minutes. But I slowly fade back into the horrible reality that this is my life


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'll try and get Ella into this chapter!**

After that little sob fest I re do my concealer and head back to class. I check the clock. Oh shit. It's already lunch time. I shrug and Iggy and I head into the lunch room. I spot that kid Fang sitting alone. His sister is sitting at my usually table and the youngest one is probably in middle school. I head over to Fang and ask him if he wants to sit with us. He shrugs and follows me to the table. At my table is JJ Ella and Gazzy and Fang's sister… Wonder what her name is. "This is Fang" I say when we get to the table. "I'm Nudge" Fang's sister introduces **(I hate making her a chatterbox…Sorry!) **We all sit down. Iggy keep's glancing over at me. Probably to make sure I'm ok. Meanwhile Gazzy is staring at Nudge like she's the last cookie on the plate. Iggy probably decides I'm ok and stares at Ella. It's like all the signs are telling to me to play a little matchmaker…..

After school, (I won't bore you with the details of my day) Gazzy and I head home. Iggy tells me to text him if I need anything. My ribs still hurt but it's easier to walk home. Gazzy and I head inside and see a sight we never expected to see. Jeb in a plaid shirt and tie. "The next door neighbors invited us over. I swear if you tell them anything I will hurt you so bad" Jeb says. "Look nice" He spat out. Then he takes my arm behind my backs and pops it. I bite my lips to keep from moaning in pain. He looks at Gazzy then he decides to leave him alone. For Now. Gazzy and I head upstairs. I pull on skinny jeans and a nicer long sleeved shirt. We head downstairs. "Remember my warning" Jeb whispers. With that we walk next door to Fang' house, my arm limply hanging at my side. Jeb rings the doorbell trying to look parentlike. Is that a word? Well whatever. Fang opens the door and ushers is inside.

**Not my best chapter. But work with me here. And thanks to all the reviewsss. I sometimes may not be able to update as soon as you want me too. I have dance everyday and gymnastcs and homework . So bear with me. I LOVE YOU GUYS! I promise I will give Nudge a part. I've started brainstorming! Sorry about how short it is.. I'll get a super long on in next time! Promisee!**

**Fly on**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's a chapter!**

Fang's parents appear at the door. "Hi! I'm Mrs. Black and this is Mr. Black" She introduces "I'm Mr. Batchelder and these are my kids Maximum and Joseph" He introduces us. "I go by Max. And this Is Gazzy" I say cutting Jeb off. Screw him. He blinks at me then glares at me. Oh well. "These our are kids Angel and Fang. We have another daughter. NUDGE!" Yells Mr. Black up the stairs, "Umm. COMING!" Nudge yells back sounding slightly panicked. A few minutes later Nudge appears my eye's flick to her shirt. Is that blood? Nobody seems to notice it so I brush it off. "Let's eat" Mrs. Black says leading us to a table. Gazzy and I keep our mouth shut the whole time and only speak when were spoken too. I still can't feel my arm or move it. It's starting to worry me.

After dinner Mrs. Black tells the kids to take us upstairs while her and Mr. Black talk to Jeb. We all nod and Gazzy and I follow Fang upstairs. My phone goes off. I reach into my pocket and see a text from Iggy. "Hey Maxie just wanna make sure you're ok?" It reads. "Something's up with my arm. Idk tho" I text back using one hand "I'll look at it tomorrow" He responds I look up to find everyone awkwardly standing there. "Gay Babies" I blurt out. Gazzy flashes me a grin. Everyone else looks confused. "Every time there's an awkward silence a gay baby is born" I explain. Angel smiles at me. Nudge gives me a faraway look. Fang kinda gives a half smirk. My world stops. WAIT. Hold up. Forget I said anything. Lalalalallalal. "What do ya'll wanna do?" Nudge asks. "Wanna swim?" Angel asks well angelicly. "No" Nudge says saving me and Gaz for making up an excuse. Angel pouts. Nudge's phone starts ringing. She looks at caller ID and widens her eyes a little she answers though. "Hello?" She says stepping out of the room. Fang opens his mouth. "MAXIMUM AND JOSPEH IT'S TIME TO GO!" Jeb yells up the stairs. Gazzy and I scramble down the stairs and thank Mr. and Mrs. Black

. The walk home is silent. Right when we get into the house Jeb attacks. "YOU IDIOTS!" He yells. "WHEN I SAY YOUR NAMES ARE MAXIMUM AND JOSPEPH, THERE'S NO MAX AND GAZZY SHIT YOU GOT IT?" Jeb yells. "AND WHEN I TELL YOU TO COME DOWN STAIRS YOU COME DOWN STAIRS!" Jeb adds slapping me across the face. He hesitates before kicking Gazzy where it counts. The Jeb pulls out a knife and writes Ugly on my arm. He pushes us upstairs. Gazzy's eyes are watering. Gazzy never cries. He's my little trooper. I hug him with my working arm ignoring my stinging cheeck and bloody arm. "Gazzy what's wrong?" I ask "It's not fair" He sobs into my shoulder. "Nothing's fair honey. But one day when I'm 18 I will get us out of here" I tell him. Gazzy nods. "Go take care of your arm Maxie" Gazzy says to me. I nods and head into the bathroom and take care of it. When I sleep that night I hear the guitar once again. It soothes me into a dreamless sleep

**I'm sorry it's so short and it's kinda bad. Sorry guys. I just have so much going on right now. But I hope you enjoy it anyway**

**Fly on3**


	4. Chapter 4

When I wake up in the morning I shake Gazzy awake and go through the same routine as yesterday. Except one handed. Yup. My arm still wasn't moving. Hopefully Iggy will know what's wrong with it. Anyway let's skip to Gazzy and me outside with Iggy and his car. Right when I see him he decides which arm to try first (Creepily enough picking the right one) He then feel's his own. "Max. Your arm is completely messed up" Iggy says he opens his mouth to speak more but right then the neighbors run out. "Iggy, can we get a ride. Fang here forgot to get gas" Angel says irritated "Sure" Iggy responds, we all get into the car. I slide into shotgun and Nudge Angel Gazzy and Fang are in the back. Nudge stares out the window with a faraway look on her face. Gazzy stares at her. Angel talks quietly to Fang. "SEATBELT CHECK!" Iggy yells slamming on the breaks. My ribs crash into the front of the car for I have forgotten to put on my seat belt. "Shit" I mutter. Iggy immediately looks panicked. "Are you ok? I'm so sorry" He says nervously. "Iggy I'm fine. I do that all the time" I remind him. "Well yeah but" He cuts himself off. I roll my eyes.

We drive up to school. When we get out we see none other than the Queen of Sluts. Lissa Moreno. "Max how many times do I have to tell you you're not supposed to wear pajamas to school" Lissa says. Iggy bursts out laughing "That was so lame" He says between laughs. Lissa rolls her eyes. Then her eyes find Fang. "Why hello there" She says trying to sound flirty which sends Iggy into another round of laughter. I turn around to find Nudge looking a little scared. "I'm Lissa. What's your name? " She asks. "Fang" He responds trying to walk away. She grabs him "Wait! Here's my number call me" She say's writing her number on his hand pushing her boobs into his face. Then she struts off. "I'm sorry man" Iggy says laughing. Fang gives his half smile thing. "Well. TIME FOR CLASS!" Iggy yells. Then he links my good arm with his and starts skipping to poetry. Fang follows us. He says something about a schedule change. He has all of mine and Iggy's classes now. His sisters got them too. We walk into poetry. I'm not going to bore you with worthless details so let's skip to lunch. When I walked in I knew something was weird.

Fang looked around. "Where's Nudge?" He asked. His usual emotionless face showed a little panic. I don't know why but I put my hand on his arm, "Calm down" I said. He nods and continues looking around. Iggy had already walked to the lunch table. "I'll help you look" I say. I quickly tell Iggy we'll be right back Gazzy asks to come too. I agree then we run off. "NUDGE?" We yell. We look all over. We decide to ditch and look outside of school. We run outside and to Fang's house. Both his parents aren't home. We find a note. With trembling hands I pick it up and start to read it aloud **(I was gunna stop here. But I didn't. You're welcome) **

_I'm sorry that I have to do this. I know I only lived 14 year. But that's 14 years to many. But hear me out. _

_Dear Mom and Dad,  
I will always love you guys. No matter what, don't forget that. _

_Ella,_

_In the few short days I knew you. You were my best friend_

_Angel,_

_I'm sorry that I am such a sorry excuse of a big sister. I love you my angel_

_Fang,_

_I'm sorry. I know what you must be going through. You were the best big brother I could ask for and I love you so much. _

_Max,_

_Thank you for being kind to me when not many people were. I know you didn't see it. But there were.  
_

_And Gazzy,_

_Oh Gazzy. I knew you for a very short amount of time but I loved you for all of it. Never forget me.  
_

_All,_

_I have to do this. The pain Lissa and those bitches put me through was too much. Just know I love you all._

_Love always,_

_Nudge. _

Gazzy's crying. We run up to Nudge's room. We find her sitting facing the window holding a gun. She takes a deep breath and bursts into tears. "NUDGE!" Gazzy yells pushing the gun out of her hands and pulling her into his arms. "Don't ever leave me. Don't try and leave me. I love you" He yells at her. Were all crying. Except Fang who has his eyes closed. Gazzy stops crying and just rocks Nudge in his arms.

**So! I'm going to try and update a lot today cause I really want to do the part where Fang finds out Max is abused! Cause I have a good idea. But I don't wanna rush the story. Do you feel like I am? **

**Anyways.. **

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ! Hey! I forgot to put this in but Nudge was bullied in her own town so that was a factor of it all too! Sorry to forget that!**

After Fang and I hugged Nudge we headed outside to give them some time. I can't believe Nudge would do that or almost. "Are you ok?" Fang asks me softly. "She's you're sister. Are you ok?" I ask. "I'm ok. But the question was are you ok?" He asks staring at me intently. I get lost in his eyes. "Um yeah I'm um fine" I stumble out. Iggy and Ella come running up to us. I snap myself out of his eyes. I look at Ella's smiling face and then I look down and see Ella and Iggy's entwined hands. 2 in one night. RECORD! Sorry. Random outburst. Anyways. At that moment Gazzy and Nudge run our hand in hand. Ella and Nudge squeal and hug all thoughts of suicide forgotten. They plan a double date. I say bye and head inside. "Text me if you need me!" Iggy yells to me as him ella nudge and Gazzy get into the car to go to the movies. I flash a thumbs up with my good hand in his direction. I wave bye to Fang and run inside to my house. Jeb's waiting for me. "You didn't leave me lunch" He says to me. I never have to leave him lunch. "I got fired today" He says. "I got a new job though. Were even richer now, but I'm not in a very good mood" He decides. Then he grabs a gun and shoots me in the arm. I fall. He cuts me up and leaves. I'm screaming. "IGGY! GAZZY!" I yell. The world starting to fade at the edges, I feel someone pick me up and everything goes black.

FPOV

Should I kiss her? Should I kiss her? Yes. Right when I'm about to do it Iggy and Ella run up. All I can think is damn damn damn. Max runs into her house. I go back inside I start to eat a cupcake a few minutes later Angel appears. "Fang something's wrong with Max. She's screaming her head off next door" Angel says worriedly I drop the cupcake and run like hell next door. I see a man with a gun passed out on the couch. I walk in closer and see Max on the ground covered in blood. I lean down and pick her up. I carry her to my house . Angel gasps. "Call 911" I instruct. She nods wide eyed. I pull out my cell phone and dial Iggy's number "Hi you've reached Iggy.."

"Damn" I mutter. I call Ella and Nudge and Gazzy. All answering machines, I try Iggy 5 more times. On the fifth call he answers "Jeez Fang chill your panties I'm on a date" He says irritated. "Shutup. Listen to me. Max was screaming so I went to check on her and when I got there she was covered in blood and unconscious I called the ambulance there on their way" I say the words tumbling out of my mouth. "Oh no. I'm on my way to the hospital." Iggy says sounding like he's trying not to cry. I hear the ambulance outside and quickly hang up the phone. Neighbors have come outside to see what's going on. I run outside holding Max. "What are you to her?" The paramedics ask putting her on a stretcher. Creepy neighbor that likes her doesn't seem like an acceptable answer. "Boyfriend" I decide. I know about this stuff. They only let you ride if you're the persons boyfriend /girlfriend or family. **(I totally made this up I have no idea if this is true. Sorry for OOC. But how do we know how Fang is in his mind?) ** "Get in" He says pushing me in. Deciding to play the part I hold Max's hand on the way there. When we get to the hospital they whisk her away. I walk into the waiting room and wait. Iggy and the others arrive.

They tell us visitors can go in but she's asleep. I get to in first. I decide to sing a song I wrote to her to her.

Max POV

_It's just me and Fang hanging out at his house. He turns red for a moment. "Oh the emotionless rock is embarrassed? What's wrong?" I ask smiling. "Max. I wrote you a song" He mumbles. _**(Heartbeat-scouting for girls) **

Am I alone in your heart?  
Have I hope with your heart?  
She's such a teaser, she's such a star.  
Give me a reason or gimme a chance.  
Am I alone in your heart, or am I alone...?  
It tears me apart.  
Am I alone?

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

Give me an evening, or give me a night.  
I'll show you the time, of your life.  
I'll walk you home safe, from the dark.  
I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart.  
But she won't come dancing tonight,  
She's having the time of her life.

Am I alone?  
Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

I do love, she does heartbreak.  
I did love, till she broke my heart.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
I skip a heartbeat for you.

Doing all I can do, just to be close to you.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.  
Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the arse.  
Every time that we meet, I skip a heartbeat.

(**My computer just got all weird sorry something messed up with the writing and stuff so it may look weird) ** _"I love you" He says. _

I jolt awake and I'm in a hospital room with all my friends.

**Authors note**

**There ya goo!(: Please review! Was that good? Should I redo that chapter? I don't know. Tell me if I should! **


	6. Chapter 6

"Max!" Everyone screamed at me. I look around. Am I at a hospital? I look down to my bear arms covered in cuts. I pull my covers over me. I can only imagine what my face might look like. "What happened?" I ask them. "We don't know. We think some crazy madman broke into your house. He escaped though" Nudge says. One look at Iggy and Gazzy and I know that's not the truth. But hey something must have been right cause my arm is now working again. "Is my dad here?" I ask stumbling on the word dad. "No, but we talked to him. He couldn't find a chance to come" Iggy explains sounding pissed off. "Hey we have to go" Iggy says. "I hate leaving you alone" He adds regretfully. "I'll stay with her" Fang volunteers quietly, I suddenly remember my dream. Everyone heads out. I don't expect Fang to say anything to me. I mean he's Fang. He ain't exactly Mr. Emotional. So what he does surprises me. "You scared me to death. When I saw you and all that blood" He says quietly **(Recognize anything? May not be exactly right I couldn't find my book) **"I'm sorry" I say "Don't scare me like that again" He says leaning into me. Is he gunna kiss me? Right when our lips are about to touch the door opens. Fang falls back onto the couch. "Ms. Ride? I have some questions to ask you" The doctor says. I nod scared for what he's gunna ask me. Fang might have noticed cause he gently takes me hand.

The doctor looks at me, "I'm sorry what?" I ask distracted by Fang's hand in mine. "I said are the cuts on your arms self-inflicted?" He repeats. I shake my head. "How did they get there?" He asks. "Well, I was walking home from school and I tripped on these rocks and they cut me up. The words are tattoos I made when I was bored. I swear they don't hurt you or anything" I say praying he'll believe that dumb tattoo story. He nods. "That is all" He responds leaving. I sigh in relief. "Yeah right" Fang says when the doctors gone. "What?" I ask him surprised. "Why would you "make" these tattoos so negative" He says using air quotes around make and tattoos. "Oh. Um. It was a bad day?" I say. He looks like he doesn't believe me but shrugs it off. "You're none of those words" He mutters quietly. So quiet I'm not even sure he said anything. And at that moment something changed. I don't know what. But something….. (**I was gunna stop here. But I'm having fun so I'll keep it going) **the door opens again. This this it's Iggy. "Hey Fang can I talk to you real quick?" He asks. Fang nods. I wish I could eavesdrop.

FPOV

When we get into the hall words come tumbling out of Iggy's mouth. "I'm moving. I won't be able to look out for Max. So I have to tell you something. But bro you can't tell anyone. Not even Max I told you" Iggy says. "What?" I ask. He takes a deep breath. "Max and Gazzy are abused by their Father. Gazzy still gets a little sympathy. Max gets the worst. So I need you to look out for her. If anything happens to her I swear I will hurt you" Iggy says. On the outside I keep my face emotionless but on the inside I'm going crazy. I want to kill her father. "I promise Iggy" I say. And I intend. Sure as hell to keep that promise, nothing will happen to her. They'll have to kill me first.

MPOV

Later that day I am released. Fang drives me to his house. I'm really confused about Fang. Do I like him? Do I even love him? I push the thoughts away and try and think about happy things. Like um. Um. Well I'm alive. And somehow I managed to have no injuries except a wrap on my arm. Even when I am trying to concentrate on this my thoughts keep going to Fang. "Juts to warn you I think they planned some party for you" Fang says to me. "I hate parties" I say to him. "Well don't be too cheerful" Fang says sarcastically. I flash him a smile. Fang starts to smile back. Almost a full smile, but then we pull into his driveway.

**I decided to stop here. Sorry if this one was a little boring. It was kinda a filler. But I added a little Fax. Well I'll try and update again today. So review please.. If I get ten reviews I'll make an extra long chapter with some Faxeyness in it. So review(: **

Fly on


	7. Chapter 7

Standing in his driveway is Dylan Gertrude. Fang calmly gets out of the car. "What the hell are you doing here?" He growls. "Chill, I'm just here to see if Max is ok?" He asks turning to me. "Yeah I'm fine" I respond. "Kay bye" Fang says to him. "I also wanted to see if maybe you wanted to go on a date with me sometime" Dylan asks hopefully. Fang tightens his jaw. "Oh um I'll think I about it" I respond. "Ok. Bye" He says getting into his car and driving off. I turn to Fang. "Why were you so mean?" I ask him. He shrugs. "He's a player" He responds. I roll my eyes and we head inside.

When I walk inside there is a party. But it has 2 signs. One says "Welcome Home Max!" And the other says. "We will miss you Iggy!" "What the hell?" I say pointing to the Iggy sign. "She doesn't know yet?" Nudge asks. "I don't know what?" I respond. Everyone goes quiet. Iggy walks in. "What the hell is going on?" I yell. Iggy takes my hand and leads me to the park. "What's going on Iggy?" I ask him. "I'm moving." He responds. "And you didn't tell me?" I ask hurt. "I knew you would be the hardest to tell. Telling Ella was hard too" Iggy says. "When are you moving?" I ask hi "Tomorrow" He responds. "Where are you moving?" I ask him "New York" He responds. "But that's so far away" I say. "I know Maxie. And I'm sorry. If it was up to me we wouldn't move" He responds pulling me into a hug. I hug him back. Of course he has to move. Nothing good in my life will ever stay. "I'll talk to you every day" Iggy promises. "Max, I don't want you to get hurt when I'm gone." He says to me uncertainly. "Don't worry Ig I'm a big girl I can take care of myself" I say reassuringly and I'm not so sure if I am reassuring me or him…

We head back to the "Party" but by now everyone is pretty partied out. Fang and I head up to his room. "Max we need to talk about this" He says. "Wow! I'll get the camera! Mr. I'm too cool to talk is asking me to have a conversation with him!" I say sarcastically. He rolls his eyes. "Fine, what do we talk about?" I ask trying to play dumb. "Max. Don't play dumb, you know you don't mind this" He steps closer to me "Or this" Another step "Or this" He adds pressing his lips to mine. I kiss him back. I feel the sparks between us. OH GOD! What am I doing? Fang pulls back. "I um have to go" I mumble running out the house into mine. I can still see the hurt flashing on his face as I ran out.

FPOV

Why am I so STUPID?

MPOV

When I get home I mentally cuss at myself. Why did I leave? I hate emotions. At that moment Jeb steps out with two men. "She's yours for the hour boys" He says to them as they both hand him money. I look around confused. The two men grab me. "Make sure to keep protected. I don't want a little bitch running around here" Jeb calls to them, oh god. Not this. They take me into the bedroom and rape me. I scream at the beginning. But soon my screams subside and I sob quietly. Right now I just want to run into Fangs arms and stay there forever. The men leave promising to see me soon. Gazzy comes home soon. I decide not to tell him about the men. I decide not to tell anyone about it. I've been keeping secrets my whole life. What's one more? That night not even the guitar can sooth me into sleep, so I lay awake reliving every moment of the past 24 hours.

The next morning

In the morning I try and convince myself that yesterday was a dream. And that when I go outside Iggy will be there in his car waiting for. Fang won't be mad at me. I wasn't raped. I will not lose my best friend. When that doesn't work I decide to get out of bed and get ready for school. I pull on skinny jeans and an oversized hoodie. While I work on my cover up Gazzy wakes up and pulls on some clothes. I put a little cover up on Gazzy put some breakfast on the table for Jeb and walk outside. Iggy's out there with a moving van. I run into his open arms. He strokes my hair. Mrs. Griffiths (Iggy's mom) comes over and hugs me too. "Max. We promise we'll only be gone for 2 months. See if New York is better than here" His mom reassures me. I fake a smile. "Don't worry about me, have fun in New York" I say to them. Which just causes them both to hug me again. Fang, Nudge, and Angel run outside. They each hug him. Ella and JJ come too. Ella cries a little. I don't want Iggy to worry about me. He leans over and whispers something to Fang. Fang nods. I send Iggy a questioning glance. Iggy shakes his head. I'll ask him about it later. But wait. There is no later. I feel the first tear escape. Don't Judge. You're best friend since you were barely old enough to remember moves away leaving you with your sexually and physically abusing father. Yeah. That's what I thought. Iggy holds me tight. "Maxie. I love you if you ever need me call me. Even if I'm probably asleep, even if I'm in school" He whispers to me. I nod. "Don't worry about me. I love you" I call after he gives me one last hug and gives Fang one last look. 

Gazzy turns to Fang. "Can we get a ride?" He asks. Fang nods and leads us to the car. I get shotgun. When we get to the school everyone gets out Fang starts to but I hold him back. I lean into him and kiss him.

**Oheyyyy(: Do we like(; Sorry REALY HYPER! I GET TO GO THE BOOKSTORE! OH BOY OH BOY! ANY GOOD BOOKS? Well review! **

**Fly on!3**


	8. Chapter 8

We both pull back gasping. "So what does this make us?" He asks breaking the silence. Um friends with benefits? I think to myself "I don't know" I respond "Well think about it" He says kissing me gently on the cheek then getting out of the car. All through the day I think about it. I think about it during lunch. And by the end of the say I think I have my answer. We all pile into Fang's car to go home. I check my phone. I have 4 texts from Iggy. One "Hey" two "I miss you. Three "Are you okay" Four "Oh wait. You're in school. Lol" I roll my eyes at the last one. Again I wait till everyone gets out of the car. Fang turns to me looking at me expectantly. I lean into him. (**I was so tempted to write and slapped him! But I didn't..**) And kiss him. In our kiss I can feel his smile. I pull pack. And I say "What does this make us" "Maximum Ride will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend" He whispers to me. Not a very Fangy thing to say, but I figure pointing this out would ruin the moment. "You sure as hell bet I will" I respond. Then we kiss again. Cause the hallmark moment wouldn't be the same without it.

I wave goodbye to Fang and ran into my house praying for a sleeping Jeb. Instead I find him and the men. Gazzy looks at me confused. They again carry me to the bedroom and Gazzy's face changes to anger. He opens his mouth. I shake my head. The do it again. Then they leave. Jeb gives me a cut on my leg. They he grabs my ankle and kicks it with all of his force. Deciding that wasn't enough he punches me in the nose. He turns to Gazzy and he kicks him. Then he goes to the kitchen gets a beer and goes into his room. Gazzy helps me up the stairs. He helps me stop the blood on my nose and leg. Then we put my foot in a brace.

"I'm Scared Maxie. Without Iggy what are we gunna do? And know that there doing that to you. I think we need to go to the police" He says uncertainly. "A month we'll give it a month" I decide.

IPOV  
Why isn't she texting me back? I wonder if she's ok. I feel my phone vibrate twice I pull it open. Ones from Fang "Hey man she seemed fine today. I'll probably take her out tomorrow" He sends. The last part catches my eye. "Take her out? Oooh. Maxie and Fangy sitting in a tree" I text back relieved she's ok. "Shut Up igtard" He texts back. I check the other text from Gazzy. "Iggy. You have to come back. Jeb is getting worse. Not to me. To her. They rape her. He broke her nose and ankle. He left a gash in her leg. I'm scared" It reads. The relief I felt floods away. "Don't worry little man. I'll get there when I can" I tell him. Then I take a deep breath and head into my mom's room.

"Mom I uh have to tell you something" I say to her. "What is it honey? Are you gay? I always suspected you might be" She responds. Wth? "Mom I'm not gay but this is important" I say. "I was kidding honey. Go on" She says looking expectant. "Max and Gazzy are abused by Jeb. Mostly Max though and not just physically but sexually" I say letting it all out. My mom's face is disbelieving. "I can't believe you make that whole story up just to move back. I love everyone there you know that. But right now we're here to stay. Like it or lump it" She says. WHAT? "Mom I'm not making this up" I argue. "James. Go to your room" She says sharply. "FINE! BUT WHEN SOMETHING HAPPENS TO MAX IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yell slamming my door on her shocked face.

MPOV

The next day I wake up in a fairly good mood. Well for one it's Friday! Jeb doesn't really care if were home on the weekends. So I usually stay anywhere I can. Gazzy and I go through the morning routine. Then we meet Fang and them outside. Angel smiles knowingly at me and Fang. I stick my tongue out at her. Fang's fingers gently brush my nose. "What happened?" He asks looking concerned. "What do you mean?" I ask him nervously. "Your nose is crooked" He says to me. "Oh um. I fell down the stairs. Hurt my ankle too" I lie flashing my brace and an uneasy smile. I feel bad for lying to him. But Iggy already knows and that's one person to many. We get into the car. This time instead of waiting for everyone Fang kisses me. Not like make out. Just a peck on the check. He's obviously not trying to hide the fact that were together.

Nudge groans. "HA! You owe my 20 bucks!" Angel yells. "What?" I asked them. "Well Nudge thought ya'll weren't gunna get together till after Christmas" Angel Explains. "So you two bet on us?" Fang checks. "Yup" Nudge responds getting out of the car.

Fang takes my hand and leads me to class. Dylan glares at our entwined fingers and I feel kinda bad for not getting back to him on the date thing. Oh well. By the time lunch rolls around everyone knows about Fang and I. Lissa came up and bitched at me about stealing her boyfriend or some shit like that. During lunch I check my phone. There's a text from Iggy. "You and Fangles?(: It reads. "Oh shuttt uppp Igg" I respond. "Love youuuuuh. But don't tell Fang! Don't want him to beat me up!" He says. "Ugh. I wish you were here so I could punch you" I text back. "U know u love me. I gtg spanisshhh" It reads. "Audios" I put. "Lame" He responds. I put my phone back away and look up to my friends.

**Hey(: SPECIAL THANKS TO WOLFRIDER 3 FOR PREVIEWING THE CHAPTER AND HELPING ME! **

**Anyways at the book store I got before I fall by Lauren Oliver. It's amazing. It's about a girl who dies and consciously lives the same day 7 times. I highly recommend it. Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing!(: **

**Fly on!**


	9. PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE!

**PLEASE READ!  
**

**Hey guys! I'm kinda having two ideas about this story! I need some help deciding which one to do. So the first 5 people to PM me with "I'll help!" will get to be the ones!**

**So yeah. **

**Fly on!**


	10. Chapter 9

After lunch we go through the normal day. After Nudge invites Ella, Gazzy, JJ, and me over for a sleepover, we all agree. "Do ya'll wanna go home and get your stuff? I mean you are next door?" Nudge asks. I weigh my options. Sleeping in skinnies would be highly uncomfortable. But Jeb might be home. I can't be scared of Jeb. "We'll go home" I say pulling Gazzy in the direction of our house. Fang starts to say something but by then Gazzy and I are already running up the steps to our house.

When I walk inside I pray for a sleeping Jeb, I relax when he's not at the door. Gazzy and I run upstairs quietly and get our stuff together. We're sneaking down the stairs when a foot comes out of nowhere and I fall down the stairs. The last thing I remember before blacking out is the feeling of pain. And blood, a lot of blood.

FPOV

I'm pacing the living room nervously. "Why did she go home?" I mutter to myself. "Chill Fang she'll be back soon. Can't be ten minutes without your lover?" Ella teases. I start to respond then I hear the faint wail of a siren. I run out of the house onto the street. Ella and Nudge follow me confused at why I'm freaking out. I pray it was someone else. But when I get outside I see Gazzy worriedly talking to a paramedic. "Gazzy!" I yell running over to him. "What happened?" I ask. "Um, we were coming down stairs and she fell and you know how the kitchen is right below the stairs? She fell on the counter and a knife went into her stomach" He lies to me wringing his hands. "Is she gunna live?" I ask bluntly. "They think" He bites his lip nervously. He's trying not to cry. I realize I am too. The paramedics turn to us. "Who's riding?" They ask. "I'll ride" Gazzy says probably relived so he can cry on the ambulance. "I'll drive my sisters" I say they immediately get on the ambulance and drive off.

IPOV

"Iggy honey let me in" My mom says pounding on the door. I barley hear her. I look down to the text from Fang and read it again. "Max is in the hospital. Don't worry though she'll be fine. I'll take care of her, Please don't freak out bro. She'll be fine" It reads. Of course I'm gunna freak out. My best friend's in the hospital and I don't know why. My door clicks open and my mom is standing there.

FPOV

I hold Max's hand in my own. It's less serious than they thought. She's going to live. It's just the matter of when she's gunna wake up. Angel walks into the room. And at that moment her eyelids flutter open. "What happened?" She asks immediately. "Tripped going down the stairs and landed on a knife" I tell her as Angel goes to get everyone. She gives me a guilty look. "Listen Fang there's something I need to tell you" I lean in to her hoping she's gunna finally tell me that she's abused and I won't have to pretend anymore. But I will never find out what she was going to tell me because right then the gang comes running in.

MPOV

Where the hell am I? I look around. I see Fang holding my hand and Angel nervously biting her lip. Oh shit I'm in the hospital again! "What happened?" I ask Fang. "Tripped going down the stairs and landed on a knife" Fang says to me as Angel runs outside. I start to feel guilty. "Listen Fang there's something I need to tell you" I say taking a deep breath as he leans into me with hope in his eyes. Luckily, at that moment everyone bursts in. Good thing though. I must have gone temporarily insane. I already told Iggy. Telling Fang would be bad. The doctor comes in and releases me. We walk out of the hospital laughing me tightly holding on to Fang's hand.

Third person POV

He held the binoculars to his face. "Why did you agree to him? He looked fake. Faker than us I mean" His partner says to him. The man ignores him. After all he was on a mission. After the job was done he would become even richer than he had hoped. The man next to him nudged him "Here they come boss" He whispers gesturing to the laughing kids in front of him. His eyes automatically find the boy there looking for. He was holding hands with the payer's daughter. The description the man gave him fit perfectly tall, olive skinned, all black clothing, muscular. Killing Nicholas (Fang) Black would be easy. After all killing is what Ari lives for.

**DUH DUH DUHHHHH! And Ari is revealed (: Sorry it's short! I'll get a long chapter posted next time! Oh and thanks for all the help! Review! Pretty please?(: **

**Fly on!**


	11. Chapter 10

IPOV

"Iggy honey can we please talk about this?" My mom says to me. "Mom, please  
not right now, just go away" I tell her. She looks at me, shocked, but walks  
out of my room. I look down at my phone praying for a message. After about  
thirty minutes I give up and text Fang "Fang, what happened to keeping me  
updated?" He sends me a text about a minute later. "So sorry, completely  
forgot! She's fine. Already out of the hospital. I'll keep a closer eye on her  
for the next couple of days" It reads. I then start to wonder if he knows  
about the sexual abuse. "Leave it alone," a voice in the back of my head tells  
me. So I do and just text Fang "Thanks bro" Then I fall back on my bed and  
finally get a little sleep, comforted by the fact that Max has Fang.

MPOV

"Fang, I'm fine, I'm just going home" I say to him. "Are you sure?" He asks my  
biting his lip nervously, which is weird because he never shows his emotions  
"I'm positive" I called over my shoulder, already walking away. That was a  
lie. I'm scared. Who knows what will happen? Gazzy follows me inside.  
Jeb is sitting on the couch staring at the door. When I enter, he walks up to  
me, pulling out a knife. He silently carves "Worthless" onto my arm. I can  
tell that he purposefully dug deeper than usual. He just turns around and  
walks out. Gazzy helps me up the stairs and we clean my arm. I lay down on to  
my bed and fall asleep.

LissaPOV

"What are we doing again?" Bridget asks me, trying on one of my tops.  
"Plotting revenge against that bitch" I respond. My mom walks in. "OOOH! Revenge!  
Can I help?" She asks rubbing her hands to her boobs, our handshake. I mirror  
her as I say, "Meeting discussing: Revenge against the bitch. Meeting come to  
order. Ok well this slut like totes stole my boyfriend" I whine to her.  
"Oh hells to the no!" My mom says, jerking her neck in a circle. "I say we  
fake him cheating on her with you! That way, when he sees what an amazing  
kisser you are then he'll want you instead. And the slut won't go back to him  
cause he cheated on her!" My mom says. She is such a genius.  
"Perfect" I say smiling.  
"Revenge against the bitch meeting closed" Bridget says.

MPOV

I wake up at 8 and already have 4 texts. 2 from Iggy one from Fang and one  
from Ella, Iggy's says "Maximum Ride. You were supposed to text me every day!"  
The other one says. "RESPOND!" I quickly text him back, apologizing. A  
response comes immediately. "It's ok. Just remember that I still wanna be kept  
updated" I text back "I know and I promise I will" I then go to Fang's  
message.  
"Hey. Wanna hang out?"  
"Sure" I text back.  
"My house in ten?" He replies.  
"Yep" I send back. I quickly get ready, then I read the text from Ella.  
It says, "We're all going to a movie tonight. Want to come?"  
"Yeah, sure." I text back.  
I tell Gazzy I'm going to Fang's. He says that he's probably going to go to  
the park with Nudge. I kiss his forehead. "Text me every hour" I say to him. He nods.  
I jump out my window landing like a ninja in the yard. I run over to Fang's  
house. Then I see something I don't expect to see. Him. And Lissa. Making Out.  
I turn around and run away tears starting to fall. **(I was going to stop here****  
****but I decided to give you a long chapter)** I pull out my phone and call Iggy.  
"Hello?" He answers quickly.  
"He cheated on me!" I tell him between tears.  
"That fucking douche!" Iggy screams. "I wish I was there Maxie" He says  
sympathetically. I hear him quietly talk with his mom. "Maxie are you still  
there?" He asks me. I nod then I remember he can't see me.  
"Yeah." I say, hating myself for sounding so pitiful.  
"My mom and I are flying you and Gazzy here. Don't argue. We already bought  
tickets" Iggy says. So I sigh and just continue to cry with Iggy soothing me over the phone.

FPOV

I'm in between sleep and reality when my doorbell rings. I look at the time 7:30. Who in their right mind knock on someone's door at seven thirty in the morning? I sigh and run downstairs to answer. A redhead answers the door.**(Fang has never met Bridget)** "Hi. My name is Bridget Dwyer. I work for a celltron phone company. I am here to make an update to your phone" She says holding her out for my phone. I'm still half asleep so I drop it in her hand. She types some crap then grins "Here ya go thanks for your time" She says sweetly. I nod and I am about to close the door, but right then Lissa jumps out of nowhere and starts making out with me. I try and pus her off. I then hear the sounds of pictures being taken. I kick Lissa off of me and slam the door in her face. I go in my room and lay down and close my eyes. I'm wide awake now. I hope Max didn't see that. I'll tell her of course, but that was disgusting. She was like a slug.

**Hey(: I was going to make this longer, But I have homework. So yeah. Thanks you to sinica and iggyisawsome13 for previewing the chapter. And don't worry more on the Ari, Fang stuff will come up soon! So yeah. Byeeee**

**Fly on!**


	12. Chapter 11

MPOV

I stay in the park till really late. I ignore my phone that keeps buzzing in my pocket. I'm sitting there feeling all sorry for myself then I realize something, I'm freaking Maximum Ride. I don't take shit from no one. I pull out my phone to check my messages. "Hey movie at 3:00!" From Ella, 5 texts from Gazzy, and 5 texts and 5 calls from Fang, I quickly type a reply to Ella, "See ya then!" I then call Nudge. "Hey, wanna give me a makeover tonight?" I ask her, "Yes! Come over now!" She yells. You Fang Black are going to be very sorry.

FPOV

Why did I agree to this movie again? Oh yeah, cause Max would be there. I tried to call and text her to tell her about what Lissa did, but she didn't answer. I'm thinking about random stuff when Max walk's in. I look up and I swear the Angel's start singing. "Hey Max" I say finally finding a voice. She glares at me and goes to stand next to Gazzy. I flash her a confused look. Nudge looks at me disgusted. What the hell is going on? Everyone else seems confused too. I look at Max a little closer. Has she been crying? Is she hurt? I walk over to her. Nudge puts her hand up. "Fang, just go away" Nudge says. "What did I do?" I ask her. "Don't act all innocent, I saw you making out with that red headed slut" Max roars at me. I feel better immediately. I thought something really bad happened to her. "No Max, Lissa threw herself on me. I'm not cheating on you" I explain. "Whatever Fang" Max says with an eye roll. WHAT NO! "Max I'm telling the truth!" I exclaim. "Oh yeah, is that what you told her?" She asks me coldly. She turns and runs out. Everyone follows her leaving me alone. I walk over to the stairs and sit down staring at the wall. Why does this have to happen to me?

APOV (Ari)

I walk around the theater looking around for Nicholas. "There he is!" My partner (**Let's call him Jordan) **say's pointing to the boy. I walk up to him. "Wow that really sucks" I say trying to make my voice higher. I had seen the girl stalk off, I was going out on a limb assuming it was something bad. "Yeah" He says glumly. "Oh well I'm new here and maybe we could go to the park or something" I say inwardly gagging. Teenagers are so easy to kill. "Oh um I think I'd better head home" Nick says looking at me weirdly. "I don't think that's a very good idea" I say trying to make my voice normal again. "Well why not?" He asks narrowing his eyes. Jordan runs up to me holding Maximum Ride. Oh yes, this is going very well. I grab her and pull my gun up to her head. "Cause if you don't come with me I'll pull this trigger" I say smiling.

MPOV

I feel tears starting to form as I run away from Fang. I hear the others behind me. I run faster, right into the arms of a sleazy looking man. He pulls me back over to where Fang is. Another man grabs me. "Cause if you don't come with me, I'll pull this trigger" He says pulling the gun up to my head. Fang's eyes widen. "I'll come with you, just don't hurt her" Fang says to him. "Fang, don't" I say to him sternly. The man holding the gun shushes me. I feel him press the gun deeper into my head. My knee sag, the world starts going fuzzy. "Don't hurt her!" Fang yells sounding distant. I force myself not to black out. I see Jeb run up also holding a gun. What's going on? I think staring to get more and more scared. I'm about to open my mouth to speak but all of the sudden I hear a boom, a flash of pain, and another boom, then I'm lying on the ground feeling blood soak my fingers. The last thing I see before blacking out is Fangs bloody face.

IPOV

I can't believe he would cheat on her. On the bright side she gets to come here for a week. My phone starts ringing. It's Fang.

"What?" I answer irritated

"Iggy! I didn't cheat on her I swear let me talk!" Fang says

"What?" I respond

"Max is in the hospital. She's really bad. They don't know if she's going to make it" He says sounding like he's going to cry.

"What? I'm on my way!" I yell hanging up.

I run into the living room. "MOM! WE HAVE TO GO BACK! MAX IS IN THE HOSPITAL" I yell. "Woah, what happened" She asks. "I'll explain later, let's go!" I yell. My mom pushes me into the car and we start the drive to Max.

**Time skip to Iggy getting there.**

I run into the hospital room. Everyone is in there. Max look's kind of peaceful. "What happened?" I demand. They tell me the whole story, including the part about what actually happened with Lissa and Fang. "Well, where did she get shot?" I asked. "The chest, after Jeb shot her he shot Ari, the other man, and himself. He was crazy" Ella responds. Suddenly Max's heart beat gets slower and slower. Fang runs over to her and takes her hand **(Don't hate on my decision to make this cliché.:)** He leans towards her and kisses her lips softly. Suddenly her eyes flutter open. "F-Fang?" She asks. He pulls her into a hug. I'm shocked to see tears running down both of their faces. We all file out leaving Fang and Max some time alone.

MPOV  
I can't believe Fang is actually crying. "You promised never to scare me like that" He whispers into my hair. "I'm sorry" I choke out. He pulls me closer. "I love you" Fang whispers to me, "I love you too" I say back. Then we kiss. When we pull apart Fang opens his mouth. "OK guys, ya'll can quit eavesdropping and come in now!" He calls. Everyone walks in guiltily. I laugh, and hug Iggy. And for once in my life, everything is perfect.

**PLEASE READ!**

**Awww(: And don't worry! It's not over! Unless you think it should be! REVIEW! Oh and, did ya'll like it? Thanks!**

**Fly on!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Guys, Chill your panties(; I will continue this story!**

**And clarification- Fang was dripping in Max's blood!(: **

**Here's the chapter!**

MPOV

The doctors want me to stay at the hospital till there sure my chest is ok. I guess I don't really have anywhere to go anyways. But, Iggy and his mom have decided to move back. They drove yesterday to get their stuff and sell their house they moved back to the same house they were living in before. Right now Fang is asleep on the couch and Iggy is lying next to me. **(For the billionth time NO MIGGY!) **He's playing with my blanket. "It was hard" He said breaking the silence. "Not knowing if you were ok or not" He whispered to me. I nodded "I know what you mean" I reply. "Are you mad at me?" He asks in a small voice. (**Sorry for the O.O.C I just felt like this was the Iggy that I made him seem like) **"Why would I be mad at you?" I ask confused. "For telling Fang that you were abused" He responds. "I'm not mad. I guess I can see why you did it" I respond, choosing my words carefully. He nods. "Iggy?" I ask him. "Yeah?" He responds. "Where am I gunna go when I get out of the hospital?" I ask him sounding like a small child. I mentally slap myself. I was trying to ask him casually. He looks at me like I'm nuts. "Oh you know, we were planning on throwing you out on the street" He says sarcastically. I give him a small smile. "You're moving in with us, duh" Iggy says. I smile again. Maybe I can finally have a good life.

**A few hours later**

MPOV

I finally get out of the hospital and I get to move in with Iggy! After Mrs. Griffiths completes some paperwork I am officially free to live with them. Fang Iggy and I get some of my stuff and we set it up in the guest room at the Griffiths house. "OMG MAX! We can like stay up way late and watch movies and totes do each other's nails!" Iggy says running around the house. "Oh yeah!" I say laughing. "We should have a sleepover tonight!" Iggy says in a high voice. "That's actually a good idea" I respond. He shrugs and goes downstairs to call our friends, closing the door to my room on the way out.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" Fang asks me in a sing song voice which is unlike him. "What?" I respond. "This" He answers leaving forward to kiss me. I lean forward to deepen the kiss. He puts his hands in my hair. Just before we start getting a little more serious, we hear a throat being cleared. All of our friends are standing at the doorway giggling. "I leave you guy's alone for 20 minutes. Shame on you" Iggy says shaking his head at us. I look at Fang like "Wth? We've been making out for 18 minutes" He sends me a look back that's says "Time must be endless when I'm with you.. Lol" I give him a "Shut up I hate you" face. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Nudge yells at the top of our lungs. "Can you read minds?" She asks starting to get excited. "What no, that's crazy?" I ask confused. "Ya'll just had like a silent conversation" Angel tells us in awe. I shrug. "GUY'S LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" Ella yells at the top of her lungs. Iggy throws her over her shoulder and we run downstairs.

"Zomg guys! I have a great idea!" Nudge squeals. Oh god. "Let's play truth or dare!" She exclaims. "NO!" Gazzy, Iggy, Fang, and I yell just as Ella, JJ, and Angel scream "YESSS!" Nudge turns to Gazzy and starts to pout, Ella does the same to Iggy. "Fine" they both grumble sitting down in a circle. All that's left is Fang and I. "Please Max" Angel says giving me puppy dog eyes. I sigh and pull Fang down to sit beside me. Let the games begin…. (**Was totally gunna stop here. But I'm too nice:) **

"CAN I START, PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE!" Nudge yells bouncing up and down. "Go ahead" Gazzy responds putting a hand on her shoulder. "Iggy? Truth or dare?" She asks mysteriously "Dare. I ain't not wuss!" Iggy yells. "I dare you to kiss Max on the lips for ten seconds" She responds giving an evil smile.**( I totally had to!) ** "NO!" Iggy, Ella, Fang, and I yell at the same time. "You chose dare" Nudge says smugly. "But. She's my girlfriend. Wouldn't that be considered cheating?" Fang asks. "Well. If that's cheating then you kissing Lissa would be cheating!" Angel says teasing him. Fang glares at them grumbling to himself. "Let's get this over with" I say shuddering. Iggy and I lean into each other. My lips land on his. Please let this be over soon. Kissing Iggy is like kissing Ella. God. That was a disgusting thought. "10! Ya'll can stop now!" Nudge yells. I lean back and start fake barfing. "Oh Maxie, I know you enjoyed that" Iggy says wagging his eyebrows like a pervert. "God no!" I yell. Iggy laughs. Let's just say this game is going to be interesting…

**So , short I know. But I have exams this week! I need ideas for dares! Review please! **

**Fly on**


	14. Chapter 13

**GUYS! I had the most fantastical idea for this story! I may reveal it in this chapter. I don't know though! Oh and please don't hate me for not doing a lot of truth or dares(: There will be more later!**

MPOV

"My turn!" Iggy yells. "Um, Fangy boy. Truth…. Or dare!" Iggy asks. "Um, dare" Fang says smirking. "I dare you to dress up as a fairy!" Iggy yells. We all start laughing. "God, Fang as a fairy" I say between laughter. Fang goes upstairs grumbling to himself. He walks down in a pink tutu, black leggings, and a sparkly shirt complete with fairy wings… What I want to know is where he got this stuff. Everyone bursts out laughing. He glares at everyone. He then runs upstairs and comes back down in his normal black clothes. "My turn" He says smirking again. Just then, Mrs. Griffiths walks into the room "Do you guys want to watch a movie? I rented "The Hunger Games"" She says handing us the movie. "Sure" Iggy says. All thoughts of truth or dare forgotten we pop the movie in and I snuggle up next to Fang. (Who is actually very cuddly)

In the middle of the movie I fall asleep.

(_Italics are Max's Dream) _

"_You dirty worthless bitch" Jeb says to me sharply. He pulls his knife out and caves "Whore" into my arm. I close my eyes tighter with each letter. "You know that's what you are" Jeb says spitting out each word. "Please stop Jeb" I beg to him clutching my arm in pain. "Whore" He sings to me. I close my eyes again. "Please stop!" I wail. "It was you who paid them!" I scream. "You're the one responsible for raping me!" I yell finally standing up to him. "You're the reason!" I keep repeating. Jeb's face is aflame with fury as he reaches over and punches me into the wall. _

I awake in cold sweat, the others standing over me.

FPOV (Back a little)

"Sure" Iggy responds to his mom. Damn. It was my turn for truth or dare. Wait. I'm Fang and I don't care. We all get comfortable. Max leans into me. I am not the cuddly type but my girlfriend almost died! So I pull her closer and put my arm around her. About halfway through the movie she falls asleep. "Aww, Max is so cute when she sleeps" Nudge says like a creeper. We smile. A few minutes later she stars trembling. "Please stop Jeb" She mutters trashing around. "Max, wake up" I say shaking her. The others try and help me, but she is out cold. "Please stop! It was you who paid them!" She yells crying in her sleep. Everyone looks around confused. Except Gazzy and Iggy, "You're the one responsible for raping me! You're the reason!" She yells. Rape? Holy Shit. My Max was raped. I want to go kill the guys who did this. I start to get up. "Stop Fang she's waking up" Angel says pulling me back. Max's eyes blink open. As soon as they do I pull her into my arms and she cries onto my shoulder as I rub her back.

MPOV

I'm done. I'm done with crying, and I'm done with Jeb. From now on I swear to myself to never cry over Jeb again. And I will never break it.

Anyway, I pretty much cry myself to sleep in Fang's arms… Yeah talk about cliché. Enough depressing stuff though. After everyone made sure I was ok they all went to sleep. Fang (The stubborn ass that he is) refused to fall asleep until I was asleep. I told him I probably wouldn't fall asleep. He shrugged and said he wasn't tired anyway. So that's why Fang is helping me put the stuff in my room at 5 in the morning. (**Promise, last emotional part… in this chapter;) **"I'm sorry" I say to Fang. "For what?" He asks confused. "Everything, for lying to you about my injuries, and not telling you, and not believing you about Lissa" I tell him. "Honey" **(Shut up I know that Fang is very O.O.C. But this is my story! Lol) **Fang says gently. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at those people that did this to you, I could never be mad at you" He says pulling me closer. He leans into me and kisses me. "Remember what I said in the hospital?" He asks me quietly. "When I said I love you?" He reminds me. I nod. "I meant every word of it" He whispers right next to my ear. I take a deep breath. "Remember what I said back?" I ask him. He nods. "I meant every word of it too" I whisper. Then he throws me down on the bed and we start kissing like never before.

IPOV

When I wake up in the morning I look around. Hmm. It seems to me that particular pair of lovebirds are missing. "Guys!" I whisper shaking everyone awake. "What?" Ella asks irritated. "It seems to me that Fangy and Maxie Poo are missing" I tell them smiling evily. Everyone returns my grin, and we run upstairs to Max's room and sure enough there asleep on the bed and their mouths are inches apart. We all bite our cheeks to keep from laughing. We all take pictures. Once we all have a good amount I call out really loud. "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACEY!" They both jump awake. Max's cheeks are burning red and Fang looks emotionless as always.

FPOV

After, I hang them all off the balcony and all the pictures are deleted we all go home. Well more like all the girls go to our house and the guy's stay here. Which is good because I have something to ask Iggy and Gazzy, I call them into Iggy's room and take a deep breath, "Guy's I need to ask ya'll something" I say feeling nervous. They both look at me expectantly. I take another deep breath and fiddle with my jacket. "I want you twos permission to ask Max to marry me"

**Ok I feel mean. But I have had like NO CLIFFYS! ** **I swear I will update soon. I also want to give a special thanks to nudgeriderox for helping me with this chapter!**

**Fly on!**


	15. Chapter 14

**This is going to VERRRYYY long. It's going to have a lot of good stuff so read and review when done!**

FPOV  
At first they look at me shocked. "I give you my permission" Iggy says quietly. Which surprises me, I thought he would be harder to convince. "I can tell by the way you two look at each other that you will never find anyone else more perfect" He says. Gazzy nods. "Me too, You have my permission" He adds. "How are you going to do it?" They ask. I lean forward and tell them my plan.

MPOV

"Omg, You and Fang are so cute together!" Nudge squeals. "I AGREE!" Mrs. Black says from the kitchen. She runs in. "I can tell that you two have something special!" She adds. "Mooom! Go away!" Nudge whines. "Ok fine!" She calls over her shoulder already walking out. Nudge's phone starts to ring. "Hello?" She answers.

"Gazzy. Explain why"

"Ok fine. I'll bring it"

She hangs up the phone. "What was that about?" Ella asks. "Gazzy needs me to bring Fang his guitar for some reason" She says running upstairs. That would explain the guitar I used to hear from the balcony. "Be right back!" Nudge yells running across the street to Iggy's holding Fang's guitar. When she runs back in she looks breathless. "I don't even know why they wanted that" Nudge says irritated. "Oh well, let's have some fun!" JJ screams.

FPOV

I show them the ring. "It's nice" Gazzy observes. "Thanks" I respond putting it back in its box. "So have you asked her to meet you at the park yet?" Iggy asks. "I'm about to; do you think she'll say yes?" I ask starting to feel nervous. What is she says no? "Man, I can't do this" I say lying down on Iggy's bed. He pulls me into a sitting position. "Fang. She's crazy about you. Of course she'll say yes!" Gazzy says encouragingly. "What if she thinks we're too young?" I ask them. "Just say I can't imagine being with anybody except you or something sappy like that" Iggy responds. I give a little smile. Which I guess is a normal smile for me. "Text her" Iggy adds. I pull out my phone. "Hey Max, meet me in the park in 5 minutes?" I nervously press send. The respond comes quickly. "Sure see ya soon!" It reads. I take my guitar and the ring and start to walk towards the door. "Good luck!" Iggy and Gazzy say. "Tell us what she says when you tell everyone you're getting married!" Iggy yells. I roll my eyes at his sureity she's going to say yes. I take a deep breath and start the walk to the park.

MPOV

We're sitting in Nudge's room talking when my phone buzzes. "Hey Max, meet me in the park in 5 minutes?" It reads. "Sure see you soon!" I respond. "Guys, I'm leaving" I say getting up. "Where ya going? " They ask. "Park with Fang, I'll see you guy's tomorrow at school" I say walking away and to the park.

When I get there Fang is sitting at the park on a table with his guitar. "Fang, what are you doing?" I ask confused. "Just listen" He says and starts strumming on his guitar. (**Marry me- Train)**

Forever can never be long enough for me  
To feel like I've had long enough with you  
Forget the world now we won't let them see  
But there's one thing left to do

Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way  
Marry Me  
Today and every day  
Marry Me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Together can never be close enough for me  
Feel like I am close enough to you  
You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you  
And you're beautiful  
Now that the wait is over  
And love and has finally shown her my way  
Marry me  
Today and every day  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm

Promise me  
You'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to  
Sing to you  
When all the music dies

And marry me  
Today and everyday  
Marry me  
If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe  
Say you will  
Mm-hmm  
Say you will  
Marry me  
Mm-hmm

I look at him shocked. He takes his guitar and sets it on the bench. "Maximum Ride, Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He asks getting on one knee and pulling out a ring. I realize those are the words he said when he asked me out. "I know were young, but I can't imagine being with anybody but you" He says opening the box. I look around and see a small crowd has formed. "You sure as hell bet I will" I say. All the peoples around us start clapping. He smiles really big and it's like the sun came out. He puts the ring onto my finger and leans down to kiss me. I feel tears running down my face. But not tears of sadness. Tears of happiness. He brushes them away with his thumb. He takes my hand and pulls me home.

MPOV

On the walk I check the time. It's only 5:30. "Do you want to tell them today?" Fang asks. "Sure, I won't be able to keep it a secret for long" I say shrugging. "Yeah, how do you want to tell them?" I ask. "I don't know. Let's just do the I have an announcement thing" Fang says. I nod. He pulls his phone out and starts texting. "They'll be at your house" Fang says pulling me along. I examine the ring on my finger. How did he afford a wedding ring? We walk into the house. Everyone is sitting in the living room. Including Mr. and Mrs. Black and also Mrs. Griffiths, "So what did you drag us over here for?" Mrs. Black says smiling. "Uh. Well we have an announcement to make" Fang says awkwardly. I kick him as he turns to me. "I'm not saying it" I mutter. "The pull your hand out from behind your back" He whispers. I do as he says. Nudge gasps. "OMG! Ya'll are getting MARRIED?" She yells. "I kinda thought ya'll were already engaged and hiding it from me" Mrs. Black says. "You don't think we're too young?" Fang asks her. "I mean ya'll are only 17, but I can tell that ya'll love each other" Mrs. Black says. "Oh god" Ella mutters. "What?" I ask. "Maximum Black doesn't sound right" She says frowning slightly. "Fang, will you consider changing your last name" Ella asks sweetly. "Oh yeah totally" Fang says sarcastically. "Wow, Fang actually showed emotion" JJ observes. "Well anyways. Congrats guys!" JJ adds. "They grow up so fast" Iggy says wiping away fake tears. Gazzy smiles. And I wish I could just live in that moment forever. Where we're all happy.

**That was a fun one to write! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks(: Not as long as I hoped but a pretty good length.**

**Fly on**


	16. Chapter 15

The next day….

"Maxie wake up!" Iggy yells jumping up and down on to bed, "Time to go to school!" He sings. "There is something seriously wrong with you" I mutter. Like seriously? How is he this peppy at 6 in the morning? I groan and push him out of my room to change. I check my phone. "Hey, you don't have to wear the ring to school. Love you, Fang" It reads. I quickly text back "Kay love you too" I slide the ring off my finger and put it into the drawer by my bed. I lazily throw on white skinny jeans and a red V neck that says "To write love on her arms" in white. I pull on red converse, grab my bag and run down the stairs. (**Links to outfit at the bottom, and search the story of to write love on her arms) **

Iggy and Gazzy are sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Damn girl, you look hot!" Iggy says with a smile. "James Griffiths!" His mom says sharply from the kitchen. "Sorry mom" He calls back smiling. After breakfast Iggy pulls Gazzy and me across the street. "Were walking with them" He says noticing my confused look. He rings the doorbell. Angel opens the door. "Hey guy's, ready to go?" She asks. We nod. Her, Fang, and Nudge step outside. Fang is wearing his usual black attire. He walks over to me and takes my hand. Nudge and Gazzy take hands. Angel looks around. "Wow guys way to make me feel forever alone. Nudge has Gazzy. Ella has Iggy. And Fang has Max" She says smiling. "You can always date JJ" Iggy suggests then bursts out laughing. Angel glares at him. "GUYS! We're going to be late if we don't walk!" I yell. They all start walking.

We are walking in silence until Nudge screams. "Max, why aren't you wearing your ring!" "I don't know, we're not ready to like tell everyone in the school" I respond. Fang nods. "Wow Fang, you're so helpful" I say sarcastically. "I try" He responds. "I mean really would it kill you to talk in full sentences?" I ask him, smiling to show that I'm kidding. "Yep" He responds popping the p. "You're impossible" I grumble. He picks me up and throws me across his back. "FANG, YOU BETTER PUT ME DOWN!" I yell. All of our friends start laughing. "Nah" He responds then he starts running to school with me on his back. "Fang Black!" I yell. He runs onto the school lawn and people look at us like were nuts. He throws me gently onto the ground. "Fang!" I yell getting up. I start to chase him. He sprints away laughing. People look at Fang like Wtf? He laughs? This just makes him laugh harder. He grabs my hands and pulls me to his lips. Nudge appears out of nowhere and steps between us "NO PDA!" She yells at the top of her lungs. Everyone looks at us. I turn red. Fang crosses his eyes at me. I start laughing. "Ya'll are impossible!" Nudge says. She steps out of the way and Fang quickly kisses my check. Nudge rolls her eyes, and we walk into school.

FPOV  
I take Max's hand and we walk to songwriting and poetry. Max pulls me towards Iggy and we take seats. "Guys! I have the coolest project ever!" Our teacher Mrs. Haley says a little too excitedly. Max looks at me and mouths "Omg, I'm so excited" I smile. God, before I met Max I never smiled. Like never. She has me laughing and smiling just looking at her. Wow Fang. That was manly. Ok, now I'm talking to myself. "Since, this is a mandatory class for everyone in this school, we want everyone to write a song for someone and you will sing it to them in front of the whole school, if you can't sing we can get someone else to sing it for you! The winner gets 1,000 dollars in cash!" Mrs. Haley squeals. I have to win that money. I have to take Max on a honeymoon when we get married. Of course I'm going to sing a song to Max. Max looks over at me and smiles, like she knows what I'm thinking about.

MPOV

After all the boring work, lunch finally comes. I go and sit between Fang and Iggy. They both smile at me. I nod. "Max, No" Iggy says. "What?" I ask taking out the lunch Mrs. G packed for me. "You can't do the sup nod" Iggy replies shaking his head, I roll my eyes. "So, can we start talking about the wedding" Nudge asks lowering her voice at the end. "Jeez Nudge, I just asked her yesterday" Fang says. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, how did you ask her?" Angel asks him. "Wrote her a song" Fang replies. "AWWW!" Ella squeals "Anyways! I'm so totally going to plan it for you!" Nudge says. "Guyys! Can we talk about manly stuff!" Iggy groans. "I agree" Gazzy adds. "Fine! We'll move!" Ella says to them. Nudge, JJ,Angel, and Ella start to get up but Iggy pulls Ella into his lap. "Come on stay!" Iggy begs. Ella squirms on his lap. "Oh, do I have the Great Iggy begging over me?" Ella says in a fake surprised voice. Iggy leans in and kisses her. "EWWWWWW!" Nudge screams at the top of her lungs. Everyone looks at her. She smiles and waves. "Nudge" I mutter. "Escape?" Fang murmurs. I nod. We both jump out of our chairs and run out the cafeteria smiling.


	17. Authors note Read:

I am pissed at my computer. It's being retarded. It didn't upload the fucking authors note. I'm gunna go cry myself to sleep now. Ok sorry emo moment. Here's the A/N

**Short. But I didn't know what else to do. So yeah. PLEASE REVIEW!  
Don't worry! Not finished YET! (:**

**Fly on!**

Shirt- imgres?q=Red+V+neck+"To+write+love+on+her+arms"&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1600&bih=799&tbm=isch&tbnid=JsTTRHfVWO_buM:&imgrefurl= catalogsearch/result/index/%3Fcolor%3D

Pants- imgres?q=creme+skinny+jeans&hl=en&biw=1600&bih=799&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=BOMv-AYdE-s_7M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=ZdzrzOc-nm_2QM&imgurl= . &w=433&h=571&ei=aoXCT9q6FcnE2gW03-R7&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=441&sig=111677786708711635912&page=1&tbnh=138&tbnw=98&start=0&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:83&tx=48&ty=43

Shoes- imgres?q=red+converse&hl=en&biw=1600&bih=799&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=-yfcvWhw84i9YM:&imgrefurl= graphics/tag/red%2520converse&docid=67I-fxfC7HUveM&imgurl= albums/ll31/ami_ &w=480&h=360&ei=goXCT4XoEOO-2gXDqr3rDg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=358&sig=111677786708711635912&page=1&tbnh=141&tbnw=184&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:153&tx=104&ty=73

Bag- /white-pu-leather-like-material-backpack-schoolbag-cool-for-school-by-jam-closet/white-backpack-schoolbag-cool-for-school-by-jam-closet/


	18. Chapter 18

_**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE!**_

**Hey guys! I am giving you the long chapter you deserve! 102 reviews! I never really thought I was very good! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy! Oh and I decided not everyone was going to be in the class. It's just Fang, Max, and Iggy. Thanks!(: **

**Time Skip a couple weeks**

MPOV

I know everyone thinks I'm going to sing a song to Fang. I thought so too. But when I actually sat down to write it, I couldn't do it. My mind kept going back to one thing. Something I had to do. I wrote the song in 2 hours and mastered it in thirty minutes. I mean I probably shouldn't have waited till the day before to write the song. But you know. I do what I want.

**Time skip to day of competition…. (Only doing in Max's POV)**

"BEEP, BEEP!" Someone crows. I open my eyes to find Iggy, and Gazzy standing over me. Iggy seeing I'm awake decides to leave. "Hey Gaz" I mumble sleepily. "Hey" He responds sounding weird. "What's wrong?" I ask propping myself up with my elbow. "Nothing" He mutters. "Gazzy, you know you can tell me anything" I say soothingly. "Oh I can?" He exclaim to me. "You never talk to me or hang out with me anymore. You're always with Fang and Iggy" Gazzy yells. I instantly feel bad. It's true though, ever since Jeb died I haven't really been talking to him. "Gazzy, I'm so sorry. I guess I just felt like you didn't need me anymore because Jeb was gone and you didn't need me there to protect you" I tell him. "Max. I'll always need you. Not to protect me but to be my sister" Gazzy responds. I pull him into a hug. Cause the hallmark moment wouldn't be complete without it.

After Gazzy has assured me I said sorry enough times I get ready for the competition dressing in black skinny jeans and a white V neck. I pull my hair into a side pony and run downstairs. I eat a couple pieces of bacon. You know, the breakfast of champions. Then I take a deep breath and run upstairs and slip my ring on. Fang and I both agreed we were ready. Iggy calls me downstairs and Gazzy, Mrs. Griffith, Iggy, and I get into the car and drive to the school.

**Arriving at the school**

I nervously pace around backstage. I don't think anyone except, Iggy and Gazzy have heard me sing. Except Lizzie, I push the thought of it away though. I don't want to be sad before I go on. I feel arms around me. I turn around and see Fang. "Hey" He says kissing me. "Hey" I respond. "Has anyone said anything yet?" He asks motioning to my ring. I shake my head. He nods. The announcer dude runs on stage. "Blah Blah Blah!" He says into the mike. Ok he actually doesn't say that. But that's what I hear. Fang looks at me. "What?" I ask him confused. "They just called you onstage" Fang replies pushing me on. I walk over to the mike and he hands it to me. "Hi, today I'll be singing a song I wrote about my father" I say. I hear gasps, and "Holy shit, is that a wedding ring?" I take a deep breath. **(Because of You- Kelly Clarkson)**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

There's dead silence at the end and then a burst of applause. I smile and run off the stage. Fang pulls me into a hug right when I get off stage. "That was amazing" He says to me. I smile at him. We listen to a couple more until Iggy goes on. "Hi, I wanted to sing 2 songs but the stupid rulebook wouldn't let me. So I decided that I don't want to be in this competing part and I get to sing both songs to two people I love a lot. This first one is for my best friend Max Ride" Iggy says smiling. Fang smiles at me. And we both look at Iggy. He smiles. **(Lean on me- Glee cast version)**

Sometimes in our lives, we all have pain, we all have sorrow.  
But if we are wise, we know that there's always tomorrow.  
Lean on me, when you're not strong and I'll be your friend.  
I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on.

Please swallow your pride, if i have things you need to borrow.  
For no one can fill those of your needs that you won't let show.

You just call on me brother when you need a hand.  
We all need somebody to lean on.  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand.  
We all need somebody to lean on.

Lean on me when you're not strong, and I'll be your friend.  
I'll help you carry on, for it won't be long 'til I'm gonna' need somebody to lean on.

You just call on me brother,hey, if you need a friend.  
We all need somebody to lean on.  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand.  
We all need somebody to lean on.x2  
Lean on me!  
If there is a load you have to bear that you can't carry.  
I'm right up the road, I'll share your load if you just call me.  
call me.(call me)  
call me  
Call me (when you need a friend)  
Call me  
call me  
call me  
call me  
it won't be long till i am gonna need somebody to lean on lean on lean on lean on  
lean lean on me  
i am gonna need somebody lean on  
i am gonna need somebody to lean on lean on

Everyone claps. I scream really loud. He runs over to me and hugs me. "You really know how to put on a show" I whisper into his ear. He smiles at me. "I try" He whispers back before running off and singing a song to Ella. (**I don't want to post this one cause I don't want it to long. But it's It will rain- Bruno mars) **Iggy runs off stage when the applause dies down. Ella and him go into a corner and start making out. They call Fang on. He smiles at me and walks on stage. No joke. Walks. Like "I'm Fang. And I'm just gunna take my time" I roll my eyes. Fang FINALLY reaches the mike and he takes it. "I'm Fang and I'm singing this song to my bestfriend, love of my life, and soon to be wife Max Ride" Fang says in his deep voice. (**I don't care that Fang is O.O.C, go write your own story if you don't like mine. And Ps, Sorry that I'm sorta being a bitch. But my friend is like "blah blah blah I'm a bitch. So yeah. Don't hate me) (Oh and song.. Stand Up- One Direction… I had to put this in here:) **

From the moment I met you everything changed  
I knew I had to get you whatever the pain  
I had to take you and make you mine

I would walk through the desert I would walk down the aisle  
I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile  
Whatever it takes is fine

Oh oh oooh oh so put your hands up  
Oh oh oooh oh coz it's a stand up  
And I won't be leaving 'til I've finished stealing every piece of your heart  
Every piece of your heart

I know your hearts been broken but don't you give up  
I'll be there yeah I know it to fix you with love  
It hurts me to think that you've ever cried

Oh oh oooh oh so put your hands up  
Oh oh oooh oh coz it's a stand up  
And I won't be leaving 'til I've finished stealing every piece of your heart  
Every piece of your heart

Oh oh oooh oh so put your hands up  
Oh oh oooh oh coz it's a stand up  
And I won't be leaving 'til I've finished stealing every piece of your heart

And now we'll steal us a car  
And we will drive to the stars  
I will give you the moon  
It's the least I can do  
If you give me the chance

Oh oh oooh oh so put your hands up  
Oh oh oooh oh coz it's a stand up  
I'm a thief  
I'm a thief  
You can call me a thief  
I'm a thief  
I'm a thief  
But since you know your part  
I'm a thief  
I'm a thief  
I'm only here  
I'm a thief  
I'm a thief  
Because you stole my heart

(Oh oh oooh oh) I'm a thief I'm a thief  
So put your hands up  
(Oh oh oooh oh) I'm a thief I'm a thief  
Coz it's a stand up  
And I won't be leaving 'til I've finished stealing every piece of your heart  
(I'm only here)  
Coz you stole my heart

(Oh oh oooh oh) I'm a thief I'm a thief  
Call me a thief  
(Oh oh oooh oh) I'm a thief I'm a thief  
Coz you know your part  
(Oh oh oooh oh) I'm a thief I'm a thief  
I'm only here  
(Oh oh oooh oh) I'm a thief I'm a thief  
Because you stole my heart

Everyone screams as Fang nods and walks off. He pulls me into a hug when he gets off stage "That was amazing" I whisper to him. "You were amazing too" He tells me. I blush and he kisses me. But of course, since this is my life someone has to ruin it. Right?

"Awww. The little ugly duckling gets her happy ending" An all too familiar nasally voice says. "Ha! As if" Lissa laughs out. Fang puts his arm around me. "Leave her alone" He growls. Lissa laughs. "Honey, I know you don't mean that. I mean. She's just a little bitch who's daddy disappointed us all, by not killing her" Lissa says, glaring. That cuts through me like a knife.

But then I remember who I am. And what I've been through. I am the ultimate. I am the greatest. I am the Maximum. I turn to her, and very calmly punch her in the face. "My nose!" She screams. "You'll be sorry!" She yells to me. "Betcha I won't" I tell her giving her a smile. Then Fang grabs me and we ride off into the sunset. Okay not really. But those happy ending are over rated….

_**PLEASE READ!**_

**OMG! I can not believe I am done with this story! *Sniffs* Okay. So I have VERY IMPORTANT matters to take care of. Sequel? Epilogue? Nothing? You decide! Review what you want to happen with this story!**

**Fly on**


	19. Epilogue

**I got reviews saying both. So I guess. Both(: Here's the epilogue. **

**A year later…**

"I now pronounce you, man and wife, you may now kiss the bride" The minister says. Fang smiles at me and we both lean in and kiss. I hear wolf whistles, compliments of Iggy. Once we break apart Fang leans in and whispers "I love you" "I love you too" I whisper back. We kiss again, and we head to the reception. Of course it's a blast. After the reception is over we head to the honeymoon, which Fang paid for with his winning money from the song competition. It was the best week of my life.

**Two years later. (I think there twenty?)**

"What's the news?" Iggy asks Fang nervously, pacing around the hospital. Fang looks up at him. "Oh my god is she okay?" Gazzy asks. "She's fine" I answer. "Is the baby okay? Fang. You tell me my nephew is okay" Nudge says glaring at me from her chair. "The BABIES are fine" Fang says, eyes twinkling. "Babies? OMG! Twins!" Nudge exclaims, jumping around. "Can we see them?" Ella asks. Fang nods. "Not everyone at once thought" He responds. "Okay. How about. Gazzy, Iggy, and Mom" Fang suggests. Nudge groans, but the everyone allows those three to go.

They walk in to find Max sitting in her bed, looking tired, holding a baby boy and a baby girl. "I'm sure they'll get along well" Gazzy jokes. Max smiles at him. "Max? You know what I was doing a couple years ago?" Fang asks out of nowhere. She shakes her head. "Getting jealous watching you mow your lawn with Iggy" He says. Everyone smiles, and backs out of the room leaving the family alone for a few minutes. "I never thought that only a few years later, I would be married to the most beautiful girl in the world, in a hospital after she just gave birth to our kids" He continues. "Life's a ride. An incredible, indescribable Maximum Ride"

**Awww! I love happy endings! Okay so in about thirtyish minutes, I will post sequel information and then I'm changing this story to complete. And then in maybe an hour or so I will post the first chapter of the sequel. I will need help with a title for the story. So please review with help!(: **

**FLY ON!(: **


	20. Sequel Information:

**Hey guys! **

**Sequel info here!(: **

**Okay so here's the summary.**

**15 years later, Fang and Max are 35 and successful. With their three kids, they are always busy. What happens an all too familiar high school enemy moves in next door, what happens when their daughter starts falling for her son? And what about the rest of the gang? And what about the rest of the kids? **

**Sequel to "Abuse is Not Just a Word"**

**It will be called.**

**"Gravity Can't Be Blamed For Falling In Love" **


End file.
